


Breaking News

by cupidsbow



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Art, Food, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: A one-frame comic of Venom. Posted for theSymbrockfest held on DW over Christmas and New Year.





	Breaking News

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/cupidsbow/31625514307/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
